Lo mejor de la familia
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras oír a escondidas una conversación por celular de Cartman, Kyle está celoso y desea saber quién es la chica que hace sonreír al gordo. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a _**russgirl**_, felicitándola aunque sea bastante tarde de terminar su fanfic "_Kenny Sees All_" Y también para **_shibababa_**, quién hoy cumple años (Pese a que aquí estamos atrasados por algunas horas, las suficientes para que sea un día antes) =3

No, este fanfic no será un **MPREG**, pero el de la próxima semana sí, ya que es el segundo capítulo de_ "Oh, shit!"_ Ya se los debía.

Fuera de todo eso, Cathy es un personaje muy entretenido, lo entenderán cuando sepan más de ella.

¿Pueden imaginarse a un Cartman meloso? Pues aquí les dejo la oportunidad de saberlo. =3

Por cierto, este es mi fanfic_** No. 99**_ de los qué tengo en mi haber.

Bien, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>Lo mejor de la familia.<p>

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es Cathy?

Era una tarde como cualquier otro en South Park, sólo que estaba lloviendo aguanieve, hubo un apagón en la ciudad y para rematarla. Kyle y Stan estaban en la casa del último haciendo la más tediosa de las tareas...

- ¡Genial!- Stan aventó un libro al suelo.- En este libro tampoco hay ni una mierda.- Tomó su balón, se acostó en la cama.- ¿Porqué carajos tuvo qué ser un mal día? No podemos jugar videojuegos porqué se fue la luz y no podemos salir fuera porqué está cayendo aguanieve.-

- Ya lo sé, Stan. Pero si no hacemos esta tarea ahora nunca la vamos a terminar.- Le dijo sin siquiera quitarle la mirada al libro que estaba consultando.- Recuerde qué es para mañana y qué me pediste ayuda para hacerla.-

El pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lanzó el balón a un rincón de su cuarto...

- Si estuviera Kenny sería más divertido.-

- Tal vez, pero no está y él no te va a ayudar con la jodida tarea.- Le aventó un libro de una pila que tenía a un lado.- Anda.-

Tomó el libro, lo abrió, lo leyó y lo volvió a cerrar suspirando...

- Oye, Kyle.-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿No has notado qué tanto Kenny como el culón ya no se juntan tanto con nosotros después de clases?-

- La verdad no me importa que el culón ya no se junte con nosotros, si él ya no quiere ser nuestro amigo, mejor para mí.- Dijo el pelirrojo alzando la vista por encima del libro.- Y de seguro Kenny se ha de estar entreteniendo con cualquier puta de la escuela. Ya sabes cómo es.-

- Bueno, sí.- Admitió Stan.- Pero es que ya es raro el qué nos veamos los cuatro en las tardes.-

- Mejor sigamos con la tarea, Stan.- Kyle siguió con el libro.- A lo mejor terminando regresa la luz, y así jugamos un rato.-

- Ojalá.- El pelinegro volvió a abrir el libro.- Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento.-

Cinco meses atrás, Cartman dejó de juntarse con los chicos por las tardes, y rara vez lo veían los fines de semana. Más como les importaba un comino, no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero al mismo tiempo, Kenny también dejó de reunirse con ellos, viéndolo dos o tres veces por semana alegando que tenía cosas muy importantes por hacer, por lo qué la ausencia del rubio sí era muy notable para ellos...

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, justo a la hora del almuerzo, Kyle se había atrasado ya qué sostuvo una breve charla con el maestro acerca de un trabajo que tenía qué presentar. Guardó sus cosas y sacó el almuerzo qué su mamá le había preparado...

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! Checó su era su celular, más en éste no había nada...

- ¿Bueno?- Se detuvo en seco tras oír una voz y se ocultó tras los casilleros.- ¿Qué ocurre, mamá?-

El pelirrojo se asomó y encontró a Cartman con celular en mano, mientras tenía algunos cuadernos bajo el brazo. Se sentía incómodo de estar ahí, pero si el gordo lo veía le reclamaría por estarlo espiando. Bueno, ahora lo estaba haciendo sin querer. Y no lo quería el resto del día encima de él...

- Sí, está bien, má.- Oyó qué seguía platicando.- Le diré a Kenny entonces.-

Eso sí le extrañó, ¿acaso por eso el rubio ya casi no se juntaba con ellos, para ir a la casa del moreno? Se le enrojeció el rostro de la molestia qué le causó el pensamiento...

- Má, ¿Cathy está contigo?- El castaño sonrió serenamente.- Pásamela.-

- ¿Cathy? ¿Quién es Cathy?- Se preguntó mentalmente el judío.

- ¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás?- Los ojos le brillaban conforme seguía hablando.- ¿Qué hace mi chica favorita?-

A Kyle se le cayó la boca hasta al piso. ¿Cartman, Eric Cartman, ese maldito qué le hacía vivir un infierno a todo el mundo, tenía NOVIA? ¿Y le hablaba de manera MELOSA? No era posible, ¿y a qué horas o en qué momento consiguió una NOVIA? Decidió prestar más atención para ver qué más oía...

- Sí, linda, yo también te quiero, preciosa.- Soltó un suspiro.- Te veré en la noche, mi niña hermosa. Adiós, mi amor.- Y colgó.

Cartman se veía tan feliz, tan radiante, que no pareciera ser el mismo que conociera de toda la vida; y tras oír que sus pasos se alejaban, él hizo lo mismo entrando a la cafetería...

- ¿Y Stan?- Preguntó al ver solo a Kenny en una de las mesas.

- Allá, regañado.- Señaló discretamente a donde estaba sentado con Wendy.

- Bien.- Por esta vez no le importó; necesitaba respuestas y sabía qué el rubio se las daría.- Necesito hablar contigo, Kenny.-

- ¿Sobre?-

- Cartman.- Se sentó frente a él, para tratar de evitar que la mayoría lo viera.- ¿Quién es Cathy?-

- ¿Y para qué carajos quieres saberlo, Kyle?- El chico pobre no le iba a dar información así como así. Aparte, no le convenía.- Pensé que no te importaba el culón.-

- Bueno.- Titubeó un poco. ¿A él qué le importaba realmente si Cartman tenía novia o no?- Quiero prevenir a esa chica de ese estúpido.-

Kenny chasqueó la lengua, sabía que el ojiverde mentía, o más bien, qué no tenía ni idea de nada. Así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación...

- ¿Vas a comerte eso?- Apuntó al almuerzo casero del pelirrojo.

- Ten.- Le extendió la comida.- Cuéntame sobre Cathy.-

- Mmm.- Comenzó a devorar la comida.- Vive en la casa del gordo desde hace cinco meses.-

A Kyle le cayó el veinte, a causa de ella Cartman ya no se juntaba con ellos. ¿Qué pasó con la regla "Primero los amigos y después las novias"? Sintió que le dieron una patada en el estómago, ¿cómo podía el moreno hacerle eso? Más Kenny apenas se estaba divirtiendo...

- Es bonita, risueña, le encanta estar con el gordo y hay veces que hasta duermen juntos.-

Tras oír eso, Kyle sintió que algo lo había golpeado por detrás de la cabeza mientras se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo...

- ¿Cómo...?- Apretó fuertemente la quijada.- ¿Cómo se atreve ese gordo hijo de puta?- Y soltó un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Y eso no es todo, Kyle.- Kenny le echó más leña al fuego.- La besa, la abraza, la mima y le cumple todos sus caprichos sin importar la hora qué sea.-

Al ver que estaba enmudecido del coraje, decidió darle el tiro de gracia...

- ¿Recuerdas qué no asistió a tu cumpleaños hace tres meses?-

¡Cómo no iba a olvidarlo! Se la pasó todo el día vigilando qué el gordo no apareciera para arruinarle su cumpleaños, por lo qué no pudo disfrutarlo. Cartman, invitado o no, siempre lograba entrar a la fiesta y a echar a perder el día. No obstante, para el judío el qué no se presentara en su cumpleaños le hizo sentir y pensar qué ni siquiera valía la pena el esfuerzo. Y sin contárselo a nadie, le dolió mucho...

- No me digas, fueron de seguro a North Park al parque de diversiones, a Casa Bonita y a un concierto de Korn.- Le contestó enojado.

- En realidad, el gordo no fue porqué Cathy estaba hospitalizada de emergencia.- El pelirrojo volteó a verlo sorprendido.- No se separó de ella ni un instante hasta asegurarse qué estuviera bien.-

Toda la ira acumulada en el ojiverde se desvaneció en un instante. El castaño era de esas personas qué nunca se preocupaban por nadie, a menos claro, de que lo necesitara para llevar a cabo sus planes. Pero el hecho de que sí existía una persona por la cuál él se preocupara lo hizo sentirse mal. Y no se explicaba el porqué sentía amarga la boca del estómago...

- Y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de ella.- Se terminó el almuerzo.- Y Kyle, esta plática no ocurrió.- Le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo y se fue.

**.~o0o~.**

Durante el resto de las clases, el judío no lograba concentrarse del todo, volteaba a ver fugazmente a Cartman y sólo se frustraba más. ¿Por qué le afectaba el hecho del que el gordo tenía novia?

- Bien, Kenny.- Oyó decirle Cartman al rubio en los casilleros.- Te lo encargo.-

- De acuerdo, gordo. Nos vemos al rato.- Y se alejaron por distintos rumbos.

**.~o0o~.**

En su casa, el judío hacía su tarea. O al menos, eso intentaba. Escribía un poco, miraba al reloj, leía un libro, veía hacia la ventana, apoyaba su frente en el escritorio y suspiraba...

- ¡Aaaah!- Gritó.- ¿Porqué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?-

Dejó sus cosas, salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras...

- ¿Adonde vas, Kyle?- Le preguntó su mamá al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

- Saldré a caminar un rato, después vuelvo.- Le avisó.

No tardó mucho para llegar a la casa de los Cartman's, ciertamente lo que Kenny le había dicho no era suficiente y necesitaba asegurarse hasta qué punto era verdad y qué era mentira...

- ¿Cartman? Abre la puerta, soy yo, Kyle.- Tocó el timbre.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

Después de golpear a la puerta y qué nadie la abriera, decidió meterse por la ventana del gordo. Trepó por un árbol y logró llegar hasta la ventana del cuarto del moreno, encontrándola muy bien cerrada...

- ¡Carajo!- Gruñó de la frustración al ver que las cortinas no dejaban ver al interior de la habitación.- ¡Mierda!-

Volteó la mirada y observó que de otra ventana sobresalía la punta de una cortina, posiblemente abierta. Con cuidado, se acercó y para su fortuna estaba entreabierta. La deslizó y tratando de no causar un desastre, se metió a la pieza...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?- Se preguntó en voz alta al ver alrededor.

El papel tapiz era de colores pastel con dibujos de animalitos de felpa, arcoíris, nubecitas y solecitos. La mayoría de los muebles eran blancos: ropero, mesita de noche, una mesita con sillitas, un pequeño baúl para guardar los juguetes. La alfombra era de un color verde claro, contrastando con el papel tapiz. Había algunos juguete, que eran más que nada para bebés entre recién nacidos hasta un año de edad, regados a lo largo de la habitación. El cambiador para bebés estaba junto a la ventana y encima había pañales, talco, toallitas húmedas, aceite para bebé, entre otras cosas. La cuna se encontraba en medio del cuarto, así que Kyle se acercó a éste último...

- No entiendo.- Dentro había un par de cobijitas y animalitos de felpa, más no había un bebé ahí.

Salió de la habitación tras asegurarse de qué nadie lo atrapara al hacerlo. Despacio, bajó por las escaleras y después de tranquilizarse, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la entrada para irse de inmediato...

- ¿Para qué arreglarían un cuarto para bebé? La Sra. Cartman, que yo sepa, no está embarazada. A menos...- Sacó rápidamente la conclusión.- A menos qué Cartman y su novia estén esperando un hijo.-

Se detuvo llevándose una mano a la boca. Un bebé era mucha responsabilidad y si no se tenían los recursos necesarios, se tenían qué hacer muchos sacrificios. Además, eso significaba qué Cartman se encontraba ya en un punto por el cuál ellos aún les faltaba llegar. Por alguna razón, sentía que el moreno se había distanciado de ellos, provocándole un sentimiento de nostalgia...

- Será mejor irme.- No quería que alguien llegara y lo descubriera dentro de la casa.

La puerta se abrió y él se paralizó sin saber qué hacer al respecto; ahí, frente a si mismo, Eric Cartman iba entrando con su mochila al hombro y una bolsa de papel en la mano...

- ¿Qué carajos haces en mi casa, judío?- Le preguntó con molestia, luego llamó a su mamá.- ¡Má! ¡Má!- Empujó a Kyle y se dirigió a las escaleras preocupado.- ¿Má? ¿Cathy? ¡Cathy!-

Entró a la habitación por la cuál se había metido el pelirrojo y tras un brevísimo instante, bajó corriendo la escaleras y tomó de la ropa al ojiverde, sacudiéndolo violentamente...

- ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁ CATHY, PENDEJO!- Sus ojos cafés ardían en ira, mientras su rostro estaba enrojecido del coraje.- ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE! ¡CONTESTA, MALDITO JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO!-

- ¡Yo... yo no...!- No sabía qué responderle, estaba asustado ya qué era muy peligroso hacer enojar a Cartman más de lo qué ya se encontraba.

El ruido de un vehículo estacionándose hizo que el castaño se detuviera. Soltó al judío y salió de la casa. Ahí, su mamá descendió de la mini-van...

- ¡Cariño, regresaste temprano!- Le dijo al verlo.

- ¡Má! ¿Donde está Cathy?- Preguntó sin ocultar sus nervios.

- Tranquilo, está dormida.- Señaló al vehículo.

El muchacho se quitó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta lateral de la mini-van...

- Se ve tan linda.- Dijo en voz baja y tras desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, la envolvió con la chaqueta, cargándola entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado.- Má, ¿porqué carajos la sacas de la maldita casa? Hace mucho frío, se pudo haber resfriado.-

- Tranquilo, Poopy. Sólo fuimos a comprar un poco de fórmula a la farmacia.- Volteó a ver a la puerta.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Kyle!-

El pelirrojo estaba de pie en la puerta, incapaz de hablar y de moverse tras a observar a Cartman besar tiernamente la frente de Cathy y murmurarle algo en lo qué caminaba rumbo a la casa...

- Pinche Kenny.- Se sintió como un idiota tras descubrir la verdad.

Cathy no era más que una linda bebé de ocho meses...

Y era la bebé de Cartman...


End file.
